When a Goth boy meets a Japanese boy
by WardenMistress
Summary: A mysterious family moves to Tokyo, who are they and where do they come from? WARNING contains some yaoi rating most likely will increase AU


Disclaimer: I will never own the digimon characters. They belong to their rightful creators.

WARNINGS: TAITO. If any of you don't like two guys together and can't stand them, I suggest you not read but you've been warned!! If things in the story don't sound right my apologies, I've never been to Tokyo and I wouldn't want to watch every single episode of digimon to find out things about it…

Note: As I said for an earlier story of mine, I found the names of the digi destined parents on a website that I still need to find and give credit for… I expect the owner of that website has read the manga.

Summary: A mysterious family moves to Tokyo, who are they and where did they come from? AU

Rain splattered the windows of the Tokyo residences. Not many cars were out since the rain was steadily getting worse all the while. One van was seen driving along until it reached Heighten View Terrace and stopped at a local inn. All kinds of people were there and everyone stopped to watch a family of three approached the desk.

There was an older man in his early 40's or so with dark brown hair with two sons, both of whom were wearing black. The older man talked to the clerk a minute or two while the younger boys looked around. Both had golden blond hair and bright blue eyes, they were wearing black mascara.

The two boys didn't notice the whispering and staring they caused. The father was done at the clerk's desk and beckoned his sons to follow him to their room.

Their bellhop showed them where everything was and asked if they needed anything while putting some of their luggage in the corner of their room. The older man shoved some money in the man's hand and sent him on his way.

"Don't get too comfy here boys, we'll only be staying her a night." The father said.

"Like we'd like to stay here longer." The older blonde boy muttered eyeing the room with dislike. The inn had some nice suites and stuff but their father could only afford a crummy looking place since he'd paid for plane tickets to Japan and on an old van and probably an old house too.

"Watch your tone Yamato! You should be grateful that you're going to learn how to speak a new language and respect their ways of life!" his father growled at the older boy.

"Yeah yeah." Yamato muttered climbing into one of the lumpy beds and trying to get to sleep. Takeru his younger brother climbed in with him and looked over at their father who was getting into the other bed and shutting off the lights.

"How much you want to bet that dad bought us a barn to live in?" Takeru muttered to his brother who was staring out the window into the rain.

"Hah! I bet he did that too…what's a lot of money here? 1000 yen? Or is that only like 10 dollars? Ah who knows." Yamato said grumpily pulling the frayed blanket up to his chin.

Next morning

"Come on boys! Rise and shine!" their father Hiroaki called. Yamato and Takeru were half falling off the bed and freezing! Didn't this place have any heat? The brothers got up, stretched, and started searching through their luggage to find something clean to put on. Each put on more black, they had plenty of that to go around. Yamato put on a black button up shirt and blood red pants with black cuffs. Takeru put on a black & red shirt with black shorts. Yamato searched through his bag until he found his mini mirror and black mascara. He applied some to his lashes and started looking for his black lipstick.

Their father watched silently as they put on their make-up, it quite disturbed him that his two sons had turned into Goths so he decided to move away from America and into a place they still showed respect to their elders, Japan. It helped that he had lived in Japan when he was a small boy. He'd been friends with a boy called Susuko Yagami until his parents decided to emigrate to America. For a long time he kept in touch with Susuko; he had even visited him before Takeru had been born. His wife, Nancy, at the time had been taking care of Yamato when he went to visit Susuko. Susuko and his wife Yuuko had a son called Taichi who was around Yamato's age which was another good reason to bring his sons here, this Taichi grew up in Japan so he must respect his elders too.

All the while he pondered this while his sons got ready. They finished shortly and reported back to him.

"Finally ready to go?" Hiroaki asked. Yamato and Takeru looked at each other than back at him.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Takeru said bluntly, making Hiroaki glare at him. He hoped the Yagami's would put his sons into order. Ever since his wife abandoned him for another man it caused his sons to go haywire and caused Hiroaki to distrust American women. Of course his sons had no idea that they'd be living with another family that was all part of his plan. He didn't think his sons would like sharing a house with a Japanese family even if they were part Japanese. In fact they probably wouldn't want to live off any family.

Once everything at the inn was taken care of it took Hiroaki a few moments to gather his surroundings and remember the way to the Yagami home. They drove in silence until they reached the Yagami home. A girl was sitting on the steps of the house looking in their direction.

She stood up, shielded her eyes against the rising sun, and squinted at the approaching van.

"Papa!" she called running into the house. Hiroaki parked the van in the dirt driveway and got out. He didn't remember Susuko every mentioning having a daughter! He looked at his two sons who walked about beside him looking glumly around the place. They didn't even look pleased!

"Hiroaki! So nice to see you again!" boomed the happy voice of Susuko. "I trust you met my daughter Hikari, she was waiting for your arrival."

The girl was back standing timidly behind her father. She had short brown hair tied up in odango-stlye and light brown eyes that looked fearfully at the brothers. She was wearing a bright yellow kimono with orange suns patterned strategically over it held up with and orange obi.

"They scary." She informed Hiroaki in bad English. Hiroaki chuckled and spoke to her in Japanese, "Yes I know that, it's why I brought them here so you can make them look better." She giggled while Yamato and Takeru looked totally clueless, they didn't know much Japanese, Hiroaki kept it to himself mostly because his sons complained it was too hard to learn when they were interested in it.

"Ahh, so your friend here?" came the voice of Yuuko, Susuko's wife, who also wasn't too great at English unlike her husband. She emerged from the house carrying a dishtowel and looked severely at Hiroaki's sons. She had light brown hair also, that she wore in a ponytail and wore a plain white kimono with a designed obi that gave the dress some color.

"I can see what you mean by informing us that they need their looks changed." Yuuko said in Japanese to Hiroaki.

"Manners too but you probably won't understand much of what they say." Hiroaki warned in Japanese.

"Dad talk English ok?" Yamato said grumpily. Hiroaki and the Yagami's laughed.

"Hikari give the boys a tour eh?" her father asked her. Hikari looked at them again and gulped.

"Yes father." She approached them cautiously as if they would attack her and bowed at them, Takeru and Yamato raised their eyebrows.

"Hello. I am Yagami, Hikari. You like tour of house?" she asked. Takeru giggled at her faltering English. She smiled at him apparently thinking she had done well.

"You speak Japanese?" Yuuko asked him. He shook his head, the smirk gone from his face.

"Then you no laugh at my daughter when she speak your language." Yuuko looked at the two boys with disapproval.

"I see what you mean Hiro, please excuse me now though I have to finish cleaning." She said in Japanese, and then departed.

Hiroaki and Susuko followed her into the house and left Hikari to show the two boys around. They walked around the large yard, Hikari pointing at things and trying the best she could to tell them what she meant. Then she got an idea and beckoned them to follow her. They walked on a trail that lead up to a smaller looking house close to the bigger house.

"Here he train." She said opening the door. Here someone trained? For what? Who? The boys thought.

"Taichi-kun! Father's friend here with his sons!" Hikari called. Yamato and Takeru looked around for whomever she was calling to.

They finally noticed a boy sitting on the floor, he was in deep concentration. A second later he got up and turned.

"Hi, my name is Yagami, Taichi. I guess you met my sister Kari-chan." He said in very good English putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Tai good in English. His best subject with friend." Hikari burbled happily. Tai laughed at his sister's enthusiasm.

"You mean Koushiro-kun? Yeah I supposed he has helped me in that class but dad does too." Tai commented thoughtfully.

Tai was a lot taller than his sister and he explained that he was 4 years older than she. He had dark brown eyes and the same color hair, which he kept in a very strange fashion, completely a mess, sticking out at weird angles.

Yamato looked at Tai with a strange look on his face. He wondered vaguely why Tai looked so indecent compared to the rest of his neat kept family.

His thoughts were interrupted because Takeru was pulling on his sleeve trying to get his brothers attention.

"Yama come on, they're showing us around." He urged quietly as Yamato snapped out of it and followed the Yagami siblings around.

Tai was much better at pointing things out than his little sister had been and he informed them of history around the Yagami property, informing them it had once belonged to their ancient gods.

Yamato and Takeru really didn't find this interesting but felt they should pay attention anyways since they weren't sure if Tai expected them to know this or not, they didn't want to underestimate someone who they barely knew and was strongly built.

Soon Tai herded them into their new home and pointed out various rooms that they'd need to know like the bathroom and kitchen.

"Never be late for your meals or Mama will whack you one even if you're not her kids, she considers you hers now though since you and your Papa will be living here." Tai cautioned them. Yamato and Takeru nodded and exchanged looks of unease.

Tai then turned on his heel and beckoned them to follow. He opened a door and inside were 2 futons and very few items. Yamato and Takeru noticed their belongings lying next to the futons.

"This is our guest room." Tai informed them unnecessarily, "Here you will live and do whatever you please, think of it as your own until your Papa says otherwise."

Tai and Hikari then left the 2 boys alone in their new room. Yamato walked over to his things and sat on the futon.

"How can they sleep on these things?" he grumbled as he pulled his things towards him and began to unpack.

"I dunno but what did you think of those two? I actually thought that the sister is pretty cute, maybe I can give her English lessons so we can spend time together." Takeru commented as he too sat on his futon and began taking his things out of his suitcase and bags.

Yamato made no comment as he thought about Tai and Hikari, yes the sister was cute but so was the brother. He shook his head very quickly, what on earth possessed him to think that?!

"Sorry it was only a suggestion." Takeru said hastily. Yamato quickly looked at his brother who was looking somewhat grumpy.

"What?" Yamato asked. Takeru gave him a rather annoyed look.

"I asked you if you thought it was a good idea for me to give Hikari lessons and you shook your head, _you_ don't like her do you?"

"Oh! Of course I don't like her, she's more along your age and I had just been thinking about something else, I wasn't indicating about you and Hikari, go for it if you want." Yamato replied and began to rummage through his things once more. Takeru smirked and flopped onto his futon staring at the ceiling.

"Hey boys how are things in here?" asked their father who had just walked in without knocking.

"And you say we're rude? You should know to knock or not." Yamato mumbled as his father walked over to them sitting on Yamato's futon.

"Before you get all your things out son, I'd rather you share a room with Taichi, you know, the son I expect you've met him already. I had forgotten that Susuko and his family only had one guest room and I don't want things too cramped. I thought since you and Taichi are the same age it'd be better if you stayed with him rather me or your younger brother." Hiroaki looked slightly uncomfortable as if it pained him very much that he had to tell his son this.

Yamato merely shrugged his shoulders and mumbled "Whatever." Hiroaki grinned and pulled Yamato closer and giving his son a noogie.

"Knew you'd do that! 'Atta boy Yama!" Hiroaki was saying while Yamato did his best to struggle out of his father's strong clutches.

"Dad 'lemme go already!" Yamato panted as the two struggled and started to play fight.

"Get 'im Yama!" Takeru crowed gleefully from his futon. The two were interrupted as Susuko entered with Hiroaki's things. He gave a surprised look and dropped the things by the door distracting Hiroaki's attention from the fight.

"Susuko! We were just having a bit of fun!" Hiroaki laughed as he got up from the floor where he and Yamato had rolled to and walked over to his friend looking silly.

"Make sure Yuuko doesn't find you fighting even if it is for a bit of fun, she'll go hysterical." Susuko said warningly but there was amusement in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, after all Yamato is going to be put in with Taichi and I was just over-excited about being here." Hiroaki said grinning broadly and looking about the guest room.

"Right, now Yamato-san please gather your things and follow me." Susuko informed the older boy and vanished from view outside the guest room.

"Yamato-san?" Yamato asked turning to his father. Hiroaki was staring absently at his things and suddenly beamed at his son.

"That's right, he's showing you some respect." He then gave Yamato a look that said quite plainly 'and you better show some respect back'.

Yamato gathered his things and walked out of the guest room to find Susuko who had been waiting quietly for him. The 2 walked in silence until they stopped in front of a room near the kitchen. He knocked and then came the sound of Tai's voice, "Come in!"

Susuko opened the door to find his son unrolling a futon for Yamato, who happened to be staring at Tai again but Susuko didn't notice, he had his eyes on his son as well.

"Tai, remember that breakfast starts in 10 minutes." He glanced worriedly over his shoulder, patted Yamato on the shoulder and departed leaving the 2 boys alone.

"Um why is everyone so worried over being on time for meals?" Yamato asked curiously as he lay his belongings near his futon. To his surprise Tai let out a chuckle and shook his head.

"Well, you see, Mama hasn't been the best cook, she gets really embarrassed whenever she goes to tea ceremonies and festivals and enters a cooking related topic and never wins. So now she's been trying these new recipes out of a book from a really famous chef, I don't remember who but all of his food turns out perfect. Naturally, her food still tastes like – er – well, not so good and she doesn't know why," Tai leaned forward and beckoned Yamato closer who did, "I know why though, it's because she absentmindedly adds really weird things in them." Yamato grinned, not sure to believe him or not.

"Although I only watch her when I'm sure she isn't looking because I could get in trouble, she'd think Papa sent me to check on her or something but she has improved slightly on it." Tai fell silent for a moment thinking about his mother's cooking.

Yamato wasn't really sure what to say to this Tai but he knew he should say something quick because his heart was pounding unpleasantly fast against his chest and he was sure Tai would be able to hear it.

"So, anyways, what's it feel like to be living with another family?" Tai asked leaning forward and looking at Yamato.

"What?" Yamato asked snapping out of it. What did it matter to him was what Yamato had wanted to ask but he remembered to be somewhat polite. Tai raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

'He really is polite' thought Yamato as he was thinking best how to tell Tai how he felt; the truth was he hadn't really thought much about it except that he didn't like it much.

"Well I wasn't exactly thrilled," he mumbled. Tai nodded his head. Yamato glared at him. Tai raised his eyebrows again, looking somewhat confused.

"What?" Yamato tried his best to keep his temper.

"Well no one really pays attention to me." Yamato informed Tai who tilted his head to one side and stared at him for a moment.

"Why is that?" he asked curiously.

Yamato shrugged, "I dunno, I've had a pretty lousy life." Tai said nothing for a while; he just sat on his futon staring at Yamato. This began to make Yamato feel uncomfortable again because a dawning sensation was going on in his brain, and that dawning sensation was that he was attracted to Tai!

This was too much to add to his confusion and he started feeling panicky, how could he like a guy?! Not just like him but really like him! He liked his odd hairstyle, and the way that he raised his eyebrows whenever Yamato said something like he was surprised to hear it and how he actually listened to him. Not knowing what to do or say Yamato just sat on his futon looking anywhere but at Tai who was still looking at him.

There was a knock at the door just then and Hikari entered smiling at the two of them.

"Time to eat." she said in English and left just as quickly as she had entered. Tai got up from his futon, Yamato followed suit and the two headed towards the kitchen in silence.

Yamato discovered that you ate in silence in the Yagami home unless asked a question by the elders. So he gulped down his food without complaint, it wasn't too bad; perhaps Mrs. Yagami hadn't put any odd ingredients in it and followed the books advice.

Everyone left the kitchen with their bowls too and were expected to wash them. Yamato and Tai were waiting their turn to wash their bowls after Hikari and Takeru who was trying to talk to Hikari in English; she only got bits and pieces of what he was saying. Since Tai was there he helped translate for Takeru in Japanese. Yamato thought it was really sexy how he could pronunciate the Japanese words he then shook his head and sighed. Ok I like a guy, there's nothing wrong with that unless I tell dad and T.K. or Tai but he'll never know Yamato thought miserably.

After cleaning their dishes Tai showed the brothers around some more while Hikari tagged along sneaking looks at Takeru.

"During the day on weekends I usually sharpen my sword and practice my skills." Tai was saying. Yamato and Takeru both snapped out of a daze and looked at him.

"You have a sword?" Takeru asked, large blue eyes wider than ever.

"You practice with them?" Yamato asked awed. Tai looked at their eager faces and laughed.

"Yeah I have a sword and I practice with it, I'll teach you if you want but you'll have to start off with a shinai, it's a wooden sword, it helps you get the hang of sword play, mine is made of metal, you're not really supposed to carry them around outside. It makes people nervous." Tai said as they all trooped outside and headed for the smaller house where they had met Tai earlier that morning.

"This is where I train." Tai said over his shoulder as he opened the door and stepped inside. The brothers walked in and looked around while Hikari stood in the doorway looking bored.

"What does she do on the weekends?" Takeru asked curiously looking at Hikari who was smoothing out her kimono.

"Oh she likes to read manga." Tai said absently. He was in the middle of showing some sword movements to Yamato.

"What's manga?" Takeru asked. Hikari could somewhat understand what he was saying and beamed.

"Manga is what we read, like comic books for Americans." she said trying to think of best how to describe it to him.

"Oh that sounds cool too, I like comics." Takeru said giving her a wink. She giggled and looked sideways at her brother.

"Taichi-kun, could you read us the manga?" she asked in Japanese. Tai looked up in the middle of a swing with annoyance etched on his face, "Right now?"

"Well no..." she said looking half scared and half anxious at her brother's face, "In a bit."

A bit for Tai turned out to be an hour, Hikari was looking out the window when Tai had finished and they all made their way back to the house to Hikari's room where she took out the best manga.

"She wants me to read it because it's written in Japanese and you guys can't read that and she can't translate to English well." Tai explained to them for Yamato had been complaining about leaving the swords behind.

However once Tai started reading even Yamato stopped complaining and they all listened to him read the manga, soon it was lunch time and they all hurried quickly off to eat and returned to the manga. Hikari had quite a collection of different manga and soon Tai had read all the volumes to one series and had just started another when Hiroaki knocked and entered the room.

He smiled at the sight, all 4 of them spread out on the floor entranced in Tai's reading.

"Time for dinner, thought you'd like to know." he said and left them all to stretch and head back to the dining room. The meal passed quickly again and they all hurried back to Hikari's room to read more manga.

"It's so nice they're all getting along." Yuuko said happily to her husband and Hiroaki.

"Yes and it's only been a day!" Susuko marveled. Hiroaki grinned. He knew that his best friends children would help his. The elders didn't disturb the children until it was time for bed. Tai had just finished the 2nd volume of Ayashi no Ceres and was about to start the 3rd but regretfully put it away when his mother bustled into the room letting them know to get ready to sleep.

"You've got plenty of time to read manga, it isn't like they'll be leaving tomorrow." Yuuko said to her unhappy children.

Yamato and Takeru both brushed their teeth at the same time so as not to tie up the bathroom too long.

Once back in Tai's room, Yamato began to feel nervous since he'd been watching the boy all day and now it was time to sleep, sleep in the same room with him!

Tai had just entered the room and closed the door behind him. To Yamato's horror and perhaps excitement, Tai started to take off his clothes! He stripped down to boxers which Yamato was vaguely surprised he owned boxers and crawled into his futon. Tai was staring at Yamato from under his covers.

"Do you always sleep in your clothes?" he asked with a trace of amusement in his voice. Yamato stuck out his tongue at Tai.

"Of course not..." Yamato usually did sleep in his boxers but didn't really like the idea of taking his clothes off in front of others. However since he wanted to show he was gutsy he took stripped down to his boxers and crawled under his sheets.

Since Yamato hadn't been watching Tai as he took off his clothes he didn't notice the interested look in the other boys eyes. With a smirk Tai said "Goodnight" and turned off the lights.

To Be Continued!

A/N: Now remember anyone who doesn't like 2 guys together shouldn't have bothered reading this fic, if you like regular hetero couples just read some of those! I write those more than these anyways I think...anyways, please Review KINDLY! Thanks


End file.
